Infected
by Tay13
Summary: A epidimc hits the sand village and Not even the eighth Hokage can fix it what will Gaara do when a strangers shows up and said that they can help, will he trusted this strangers or will he have to fight them.


Infected

**Infected**

**Chapter 1: Epidemic**

He sat high on the hard stone wall that was about one hundred and fifty feet high and an impossible climb for any normal person, but ninja aren't normal.

The wind lightly played with his dark red hair not knowing that if it was a living thing it might be dead by now. His light green eyes scanned the enormous village below.

The wall extended all the way around this village, his eyes moved to a small sand tornado that the wind had made a little while ago. He was wearing dark red ninja armor with a silver chest plate. He sat hunched over, not even bothered by the extreme heat radiating from the sun. He made no expression.

To most of the young in the village he was a highly respected leader, but to the one's who knew what he was, he was a highly feared monster. He was Gaara the Kazekage of the hidden sand village and the person who held the monster Shukaku with in him since his birth.

He looked down at some children playing a game with a leather ball. One of the children seemed to have a hard time keeping up. Gaara watched as the child slowly came to a stop and stated to fall.

Gaara quickly jumped of the wall and easily maneuvered down the wall, focusing his chakra into his feet and right hand to hold on to the wall. He made it down the wall in a few seconds and caught the boy easily before he fell.

The other children came over to see what had happened, by then Gaara was feeling the boys forehead for a fever. He had one. Gaara looked at the children who were very frightened. He also saw a woman rush over to him and who was shouting, asking "What is wrong?!"

Gaara calmly explained to her that the child had a fever and he was going to take him to the hospital to get him checked out and she could come. The frantic mother just nodded ringing her hands. She followed Gaara obediently who had already picked up the kid in his strong arms and started to head to the hospital.

Gaara was heading down the hall way of the sand village's hospital after checking in the little kid and getting away from his frantic mother. He headed to a room some were in the middle of the hospital. The sign on the door read "Do not Disturb, Experiment in Progress". Gaara opened up the door and walked into the brightly lit room with long steal tables. On every table was some sort of test tubes or medically related plants, and all different kinds of medical tools.

In the middle of the room, embedded in the floor was a huge tank. You could only see down into the tank from this room. On the other side of the room, there were stairs that lead to a basement that contained the bottom of the tank and several machines.

At one of the tables stood two women. One taller than Gaara and a good six years older. She had blond hair put up into four separate pig tales, two on top and two behind. She wore a black dress with a metal chest plate and a giant fan strapped to her back. Her eyes were black and her gaze penetrating. This was Temari, Gaara's older sister.

The other woman was about Gaara's height, with bright pink hair, and her leaf head band was tied to keep her short hair out of her eyes. She also wore a bight pink shirt and black shorts with a white skirt over top. The slits up the side might have been a little too revealing with out the shorts.Her light green eyes were looking intently at small tube with green liquid in her hand as if it might come to life at any moment. This was Sakura Haruno the eighth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

She shared this title with three other people for two reasons. The first reason was the fifth Hokage was the Hokage chosen before the sixth, seventh and eighth. The second reason was that she, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, all of them got picked at the same time, and then had to battle it out but ended up knocking each other out and tying for the title so Naruto is the sixth, Sasuke is the seventh, and Sakura is the eighth.

Sakura was the best medical ninja there was and she had been called to the hidden sand village for that very reason. Sakura just shook her head and Temari sighed as Sakura put down the test tube into a holder.

Sakura looked up to see Gaara standing there and then she asked with sure exhaustion in her voice "Another one?", Gaara nodded in answer to her question.

Lately there had been some type of virus that had been going around, and no one had any idea what it was. The Council of the Sand tried everything to keep the people calm and to quell the rumors of an epidemic. The bad thing was, there really was an epidemic and it was effecting all the children, the future of the village. If there were no children, there would be no sand village.

That was why the sand village had called upon the best medic in the leaf. The one who trained under Tsunade the fifth Hokage. Though she had yet to figure out what was wrong, the best she could do was delay it for awhile.

"You need some rest" said Temari slowly leading Sakura out of the room.

Temari came back a little while latter.When she entered Gaara was leaning against a bare spot on the wall. He looked up when she walked in, but barely, as if to say "yes, I know you're there".

"How many now?" asked Gaara, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Forty-eight, but they just keep coming. If we get any more, I don't think the villagers will stay calm." sighed Temari with exhaustion.

Gaara looked up at her and said in a voice he only used when he played the part as Kazekage "Temari, you shouldn't tell people they need rest and get none yourself".

"Your one to talk, you insomniac". snapped Temari.

Gaara smiled a bit at that. It was true, he was an insomniac. He couldn't help that, his eyes were lined with dark circles. He couldn't help it because if he ever did fall truly asleep he would the turn into Shukaku and go on a rampage.

Temari, however, did not argue any more and headed out the door to go get some sleep. Gaara, after looking around the room once, also left to go give the counsel the bad news. "Who knows what they'll come up with now to keep the people quiet?" Gaara thought "But if they couldn't find a solution to this crisis soon, terrible things will happen. But what could they do?!"

The answer was walking slowly towards the village; fighting the strong winds off in the distance.

I own none of these charters, but I will own the one in the next chapter. This is my first fanfic ever. I hope every one enjoys it. And I do hope to have some reviews if no one likes it I may not continue this story.


End file.
